This document relates to methods and systems for the allocating, scheduling and delivering campaigns of media assets on media delivery systems, such as broadcast or cable television (TV), radio, and over-the-top (OTT) delivery systems. In one embodiment, this document describes methods and systems for allocating digital video media assets to video programming in TV and/or OTT systems.
Currently in TV broadcast systems and other media delivery services, the decision making processes of advertisement sales systems and traffic systems are separate from each other. Thus, it is often impossible to schedule campaigns that have been sold. If advertisements are sold but not fully allocated, the service provider needs to provide the buyer with makegoods, that is, allocation of future inventory to the buyer for free in order to compensate for the delivery that failed. The process of providing makegoods is a time-consuming, non-revenue-generating activity, and involves a large force of thousands of account executives. Similarly inefficient processes are present in other media areas like radio and digital and in cross-media advertising.
Currently, media service providers do not have optimization to decide which campaign requests should be rejected versus accepted, and what inventory to use to fulfill them. Rather, account executives manually construct campaigns, often making poor decisions when earmarking inventory in the process. Current advertising traffic systems have only heuristic scheduling. This causes makegoods and lost revenue.